


Kenbosho

by Doorhandletable



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Time Travel, Traveling, Travels, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doorhandletable/pseuds/Doorhandletable
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha awakens on the outskirts of the woods with a woman who looks oddly like one of his teammates and no memory of how he got there.Written for SS Week on Twitter.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179





	Kenbosho

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SS Week on Twitter. Based on the prompt 'time travel'.

Sasuke sat up, blinked a few times to focus his eyes, and surveyed his surroundings. He frowned in confusion. He and the rest of Team 7 had been on a mission to retrieve a scroll from some faraway village. They had set up camp in the middle of a forest, but he seemed to have awoken on a riverbank on the outskirts of the woods. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were nowhere in sight.

Sasuke reached out to pull the covers of his sleeping roll off and his jaw dropped open in shock. His left arm was missing. He felt the stump with his right arm. The skin was completely healed up. However he had lost it, it hadn’t been recent. He stood up and felt a splitting pain at the top of his head. He stumbled over to the riverbank and surveyed his reflection in the water. He definitely looked older, maybe about eight or ten years. Definitely no more than fifteen.

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils and he tore his gaze away from his reflection and looked around. There was a small campfire off in the distance. As he moved closer to the fire, he realized with a jolt that he wasn’t alone. There was someone crouched down beside the fire, stirring something in a large pot. A woman. Not just any woman, but a woman with very familiar pink hair. In fact, she looked exactly like an older version of…

"Sakura?"

The woman looked up and her face split into a wide grin.

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke-kun,” she said. “Are you feeling better today?"

Either Naruto was playing a stupid prank on him or he was having an incredibly lucid dream. The latter option seemed the most likely. A prank wouldn’t explain why he was suddenly ten years older. Naruto wasn’t competent enough to pull off something like that.

"Where are Naruto and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

The woman – Sakura? – blinked in confusion.

“They’re back in the village, Sasuke-kun,” she said. “Kakashi is training Naruto to take over for him as Hokage, remember?”

The pervert and the dolt in charge of the whole village? This wasn’t a dream, it was a nightmare.

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” Sakura continued. “We don’t have much on hand so it’s just plain rice today, dear. I’m sorry, but we can buy more supplies when we get to the next town today.”

An absurd thought suddenly occurred to Sasuke. Had he… traveled through time? No, that was ridiculous. Time travel wasn’t possible… right? It also wouldn’t explain why he was suddenly in his adult body. The only way that would be possible is if his mind had time travelled but his body hadn’t. Some sort of temporal mind switch. Sasuke had never really taken the time to imagine what he might be like as an adult, but he was fairly sure he would not be leisurely camping out in the woods with Sakura, he would be working towards his goal of killing Itachi and restoring his clan’s honor. Unless… he had already killed Itachi?

“Sakura?”

“Yes, Sasuke-kun?”

“What about Itachi?”

Sakura stood up and walked towards him. As she got closer, Sasuke couldn’t help but notice that she was much… curvier than she had been when they genin. She also seemed shorter, but that was probably because he was taller now. There was what looked like a little purple bruise on her forehead. She also seemed chubbier. While she wasn’t exactly overweight, she had a very noticeable pot belly. 

“I thought you didn’t like Itachi?” she said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Sasuke could only stare at her. He didn’t just dislike Itachi. He hated him with every fibre of his being. He wanted him dead. 

“When I asked you if you wanted to name the baby after your brother, if it turns out to be a boy, you said you didn’t want to burden them with your past,” Sakura continued, noticing his look of confusion. “That’s what you’re talking about, right?”

She placed a hand on her stomach and Sasuke was hit with a wave of realization. Sakura wasn’t fat. She was pregnant.

“You’re having a baby?” Sasuke asked, staring down at her stomach.

Sakura looked at him as though he had just grown a second head.

“You don’t need to look so shocked, Sasuke-kun. It takes two to tango, you know.” Sakura smiled down at her stomach and gave it a gentle pat. “Papa can be so silly sometimes, huh?”

Before he had time to process the word ‘papa’, Sakura turned away from him and Sasuke’s jaw dropped again. She was wearing the Uchiha crest on the back of her shirt.

“Sakura.”

Sakura turned around and looked back at him.

“What is it, dear?”

“You… are we married?”

“Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alri-“ Sakura’s eyes went wide, as though she had just realized something. “Sasuke-kun, what is the last thing that you remember?”

“We were on a mission,” he said. “With Naruto and Kakashi.”

“When we were genin?” Sakura asked, her brow furrowing with concern.

“Yes.”

“You must have lost your memory from the concussion you got when you were fighting those bandits yesterday,” Sakura told him, sounding worried but calm. “You were fine last night, but sometimes it takes a few hours to know the full extent of the damage.”

Sakura motioned for him to lean over and he complied. She ran her hands over his head, as if she was feeling for something.

“Don’t worry, Sasuke-kun, it’s not too bad. I can fix this,” she said, looking relieved. “I just need to repair the damage to your hippocampus, but first I want to try a new experimental treatment.”

Without warning, Sakura planted her own lips on his. Pictures flooded through his mind. Kissing Sakura in her bedroom at her parents’ house. Kissing Sakura on the floor of a filthy old inn. Kissing Sakura in a field of wildflowers. Kissing Sakura at midnight on New Years Eve. Kissing Sakura at the old shrine where they had gotten married. Kissing Sakura just after she had told him she was pregnant.

Sakura pulled away and grinned impishly.

“Remember anything good, Sasuke-kun?”


End file.
